Forgetting Shinta
by Hieigirl17
Summary: When Kaoru was 14 her dating life was ruined by her cheating older boyfriend Shinta causing her to have anxieties even as a 23 year old. Despite encouragement from her roommates, Kaoru doesn't find love until she meets the all to familiar Kenshin Himura.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is kind of a remake of this story that I wrote on my mom's laptop before it crashed many years ago so I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own **ANYTHING**! I'm poor…:(

**

* * *

**

Forgetting Shinta

Chapter 1

_The sky was a dark gray and thunder was booming loudly._

_The rain was pouring hard._

_Kaoru continued running._

_She just knew it wasn't true._

_The old fishing shack was in view and it was only a matter of time before she knew the truth._

_Covered in mud and soaking wet from the cold rain, she opened the door..._

"Earth to Kaoru!" Misao practically shouted in her ear.

"Wha?" Kaoru groggily sat up.

She'd had that dream again.

"You got a call from the studio and I guess they need you down there."

"But it's my day off!" She whined.

"Sorry!"

"I'm going." Kaoru climbed out of bed.

"By the way, Aoshi wants me to go to one of his business parties tonight and you better come with me."

"Why? Megumi and Sano would probably love to go." Kaoru groaned.

"Megumi's working the night shift at the hospital tonight and you know how I am around the people Aoshi works with!"

"It's not my fault that Aoshi's father was a big name in the music industry and that he left him a label when he died." She murmured.

"No, but it is your fault that I met Aoshi!"

"That'll be a funny story to tell the kids someday!" Kaoru called from her walk in closet.

"I'm glad you found it funny! Now just tell me you'll go."

"Fine." Kaoru sighed as she walked back out dressed in black pants and a short sleeved white dress shirt.

"Thank you! Maybe we can pick you up a date while we're there." Misao winked and followed Kaoru out of the room.

"You know I don't date." She made sure to grab her keys and cell phone before slipping on her black heels.

"I don't see why not? Whatever happened to you happened 9 years ago! And that's what you get for dating a foster child who was two years older than you!"

"End of discussion Misao. Now I shouldn't be long so don't burn the apartment down or Megumi and I will personally kill you." Kaoru warned Misao before leaving.

* * *

Kenshin attempted to dust off some of the boxes that he, Yahiko, and his father had brought into his new kendo school.

Hiko plopped down in the corner with a large thud.

He sipped the beer in his hand.

Yahiko sat down next to him, needing a break.

"Hey Kenshin, your brother found a box of your old junk in the closet the other day. You must have missed it when you moved into the new apartment."

"You had an old year book in there. What was with the short black hair? And your name! What kind of name is Shinta?!" Yahiko doubled over in laughter.

"See Kenshin, I wasn't the only one who thought that Kenshin was a better name than Shinta. That's why I renamed you when I adopted you."

"Yahiko's a strong name so I didn't have to be renamed when I was adopted!" Yahiko boasted proudly.

"Did dad tell you that you almost weren't adopted?" Kenshin shot back.

"What?!" Yahiko whined.

"Do you honestly think that I wanted another rebel? But Kenshin talked me into it. You were 11 then right?"

"Yes, and I was 17." Kenshin walked over and sat beside them.

"And now we're one happy family." Hiko put his arms around the boys' shoulders.

* * *

Kaoru typed in the last of her data on the computer before attending to another costumer.

For some reason the art studio was packed today.

"Thank you so much Kaoru, I was swamped and being new and all." One of the new employees sucked up.

"It's my pleasure." Kaoru peered down at her watch, the hours had flown.

"I'll take care of the rest if you need to leace."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." Kaoru called as she began to walk home.

* * *

Misao was sitting on the couch talking to Aoshi on her phone when Kaoru arrived.

"Kaoru, I want you to wear that little black dress in your closet. You know the one that goes to your knee and has the sweetheart neckline." Misao said, still on the phone with Aoshi.

Megumi walked out in her blue scrubs, still a little groggy.

"I think Sano's going to come by later after he goes to the gym to pick up his phone so I told him you'd leave the key under the mat." Megumi said before leaving the apartment.

"Ok, we'll meet you there soon. I love you." Misao kissed into the phone before ending the call.

"Ok, let's get dressed and get going."

* * *

Misao led Kaoru into the country club.

Misao wore a strapless navy blue cocktail dress that came just below her knee while Kaoru wore the little black dress that she'd been instructed to.

Aoshi stood with some of his business partners, wearing a white button up shirt and black pants as usual.

"Let's just stay here for a while." Misao held onto Kaoru's arm.

Aoshi kept glancing over, telling Misao to come over, but she didn't move an inch.

"I think he wants you to come over there." Kaoru whispered.

"I know, but I'm going to make him come over here and greet me." Misao replied stubbornly.

"You're so weird. Could it be that you just don't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of all of Aoshi's peers?"

"No!"

When Kaoru peered back up Aoshi was at the bar.

"Now he's alone." Kaoru pushed her towards the bar.

"Megumi would never do this to me!"

"I'm not Megumi."

"I hate to break up the argument ladies." Aoshi appeared behind Misao holding a margarita and a glass of champagne.

"Aoshi." Misao turned around to come face to face with her charming boyfriend.

"I brought you something." Aoshi handed her the margarita and the champagne to Kaoru.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Come to the bathroom with me Misao." Kaoru grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Aoshi was left alone and slightly confused.

* * *

After making sure the bathroom door shut completely and that there was no one else in there Kaoru finally confronted Misao.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like a school girl!"

"Oh my god Kaoru, I'm terrified! Aoshi's going to ask me to marry him and I'm so nervous! When he calls me in the morning I get jittery!"

"Ok, first off you need to calm down. I will find out what Aoshi's up to and try to prepare you. Now let's go." Kaoru once again grabbed Misao's hand and led her out.

* * *

Aoshi was standing outside overlooking the garden all by himself.

"Ok, you stay here and I'll go speak with him." Kaoru handed Misao her drink and began to walk away.

"Be gentle!" Misao called.

Aoshi had his eyes closed and his hands clasped together as he leaned over the railing.

"Aoshi, we've know each other since high school right?" Kaoru stood next to him.

"That's a stupid question." He didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Are you going to ask Misao to marry you?"

She heard him chuckle at that and he turned to face her.

"She's figured it out huh?"

"She's freaked and because you're like a brother to me, I'll tell her that that wasn't your intention so you can catch her off guard."

"Good, I plan to do it after this party. I'm going to take her to the park where you introduced us." Aoshi smiled at the memory.

"Ok, I'll go calm her down." Kaoru turned around and headed back to where she'd left Misao.

* * *

Misao practically jumped her when she got there.

"What'd he say?"

"Well, I told him that I was curious about your relationship and wanted to know what he intended to do and he told me that he thinks he likes the way you are as of right now."

"Thanks Kaoru! I was nervous there for a second."

"You should go home with him tonight, he's kind of stressed and would like your company."

"Ok, I'm going to go hang out with him then. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I should probably be heading back to the apartment anyway. I'll probably have to help Sano find his cell anyway."

She watched Misao run and greet Aoshi with a peck on the lips and smiled.

True love, the one thing she was sure she'd never find.

* * *

Kaoru decided it was a nice night for a walk home.

She passed many buildings and signs but one happened to catch her eye.

She noticed a little dojo off to the side of the road and smiled.

Her father was a kendo instructor but when her parents divorced she rarely saw him due to how far away he was.

Peering down at her watch it was about 7:30pm and prayed it was still open.

She had something that the owner just had to have.

* * *

Her black heels clicked on the wooden floor as she stepped in.

There were still some boxes here and there but she figured that they had to be opening soon.

"Hello?" She called out.

A red haired man stepped out from the hallway.

"Sorry, we're not opened yet." He smiled.

"I know, it's just that I really love kendo, see my father teaches it, and I was just wondering if I could give something to your school. My grandfather was an artist and he painted this one picture that everyone loved of two samurai in a battle and he would never sell it. Well on his deathbed he told me that I was to find the painting a good home and I'd like to give it to your dojo. My name's Kaoru by the way." She extended her hand to him.

"That'd be wonderful. I'm Kenshin, the owner and instructor. My father is a retired instructor and taught my brother and I."

"It's great that there are still people in this world with a passion for kendo. I work down the road at an art gallery and I could probably get you that painting if you'd come down some time and ask for me. Here's my card." She dug a business card out of her purse and handed it to her.

"I'll be by soon. I'm interested to see your grandfather's work."

"I'll see you around then." She smiled before leaving.

Kenshin stared at the card.

"Kaoru Kamiya. That name's so familiar." He murmured to himself.

"Well, well, do I sense love for the first time since that skanky little miss that you dated not to long ago?" Hiko and Yahiko leaned against the wall by the hallway entrance.

"Tomoe is not skanky, we dated a long time."

"She dumped your sorry ass for someone with money. She's skanky gold digger."

"Think what you want father but she got her family to move when I got adopted because she wanted to be with me."

"That one has a better looking ass anyway." Hiko took a swig of whiskey.

"I'm not interested in her that way dad, she's just a fairly attractive woman with a passion for kendo."

"Suit yourself. Maybe I should chase that one then."

Kenshin and Yahiko rolled their eyes before heading off down the hall.

* * *

Misao and Aoshi sat in the back of his limo and relaxed.

It was about 9pm and they were both tired.

The limo rolled to a stop in front of a small park known as the Lily garden.

"What are we doing here?" Misao blushed.

"Come on, we haven't been here together since the day we met. I wanted to take a little walk." Aoshi grabbed her hand and helped her out of the limo.

"I was so embarrassed." Misao said as they strolled into the garden.

"And you think I wasn't a little surprised?" Aoshi led her down the path towards the bench in front of the fountain.

"I'm keeping by dress on so we're not going to relive it." She blushed as she sat down on the bench.

Aoshi sat across from her on the edge of the fountain.

"Misao, two years ago today, we sat here in this very spot and I fell in love with you. I remember when Kaoru called me and told me to come here because she wanted us to meet and when I got here I saw a beautiful woman sitting on the bench next to Kaoru, still a little wet from going swimming. I sat where I'm sitting now and that's when you took off your shirt because you had your bikini on under it. But somehow, it got untied and I saw a lot more of you than expected before even the first date. I can remember how flustered you were and I loved your quirky little attitude. You made me a very happy man that day and I'd like you to make me even happier by becoming my wife." He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and popped it open revealing an 18kt white gold 2ct TW round center diamond engagement ring. (A/N: It's a pretty ring, I found it at Helzberg's.)

"Oh my god." She place her hand over her mouth and stared at the ring in awe, it had to be pretty expensive.

Aoshi was nervous, what it she said no?

"Oh my god, yes! I just can't believe that you convinced Kaoru to lie to me." She took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger, making sure it fit perfectly.

"It wasn't that hard. Kaoru and I have been friends forever."

"I love you Aoshi." Misao jumped from the bench and kissed him.

"I love you too Misao."

"Now we just have to find some one who can make Kaoru as happy as you've made me."

"That's easier said than done."

* * *

A/N" Ok! That's actually my longest chapter even though it seemed a bit slow for my taste. Oh well... I hoped everyone liked it and next chapter we'll fall a little deeper into the dream. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok! Chapter 2! Not much to say except I've been flowing with creativity recently! Oh and my b-day's Monday!

**

* * *

**

Forgetting Shinta

Chapter 2

_The shack was dark but there was no mistaking those two figures._

"_Shinta..." She murmured, tears escaping her delicate blue eyes._

_He held her tall, thin form in his arms while pressing his tender lips to hers._

_They hadn't even noticed her come in._

_She ran her fingers through his short black hair as they deepened the kiss._

"_Shinta!" Kaoru sobbed loudly._

_Shinta jumped back at her shaking voice._

_It was just light enough for her to see Tomoe smile._

"_Kaoru?" Shinta stepped forward and attempted to help her up but she smacked his hand away._

_Grabbing the edge of the door she managed to pull herself up and run back to her house._

_Tears still streaming down her face._

"Kaoru?" Amber, another employee, shook Kaoru gently.

"Did I fall asleep?" Kaoru lifted her head from the conference table which they used to nap on slow days like today.

"Yeah, and there's a cute man here to see you. I believe his name is Kenshin." Amber winked.

"Please, you know I don't date." Kaoru straightened out her dress and made sure she hadn't messed up her hair before proceeding out into the main hall.

Sure enough, Kenshin stood there, his long red hair pulled back in a ponytail as it had been the other night.

Kaoru felt her heart jump when she noticed his muscles through his black t-shirt.

"I'm glad you're here. I have the painting in the back room if you'd like to come with me." Kaoru motioned towards a door on the right side of the hall.

Kenshin followed her as she unlocked the door and they continued down the hall to another locked door.

She opened this one and led him into a large room filled with paintings.

"There it is." She pointed to the one that hung on the center of the back wall.

Kenshin was surprised by how good the painting actually was.

The two samurai were standing opposite each other in tattered clothing in a burning city ready to fight.

"It's called 'The Final Battle'."

"It's amazing, your grandfather must have been a very talented man."

"Yeah, if you want it I can wrap it up for you but if you don't I understand."

"I'd love it if you could wrap it up for me."

"Great, I can get someone to deliver it to your dojo by tonight if you'd like."

"That sounds great."

"I really feel like this is going to a good home." Kaoru led him back out into the main hall.

Kenshin nearly fell over when he saw his father and brother standing by the front desk, his father of course was flirting with the woman there.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko greeted.

"Ms. Kamiya, this is my younger brother Yahiko and that man is my father, Hiko." Kenshin introduced them.

"Oh, it's a pleasure." Kaoru smiled sweetly as Hiko turned at the sound of his name.

"The pleasure's mine." Hiko kissed her hand.

"The other night Kenshin told me that you used to teach kendo. I bet you're proud that your son is following your example."

"Very, I just wish he could find a woman, like yourself, who likes kendo as much as he does." Hiko winked at Kenshin.

"Do you want me to go out with your son?" Kaoru blushed and noticed Kenshin did too.

"Ignore them. My father can be somewhat of a bother when it comes to my love life."

"We should probably get going Kenshin. But please feel free to drop by anytime Ms. Kamiya, I'm sure Kenshin could use the company." Hiko pushed his boys towards the door.

"That man is gorgeous!" Amber said after they left.

"Who Kenshin? He's pretty cute."

"No, Hiko! Between his amazing personality and his hot body I wanted to take him into the conference room and just take him!" Amber sighed.

"Ok, then…" Kaoru sat back at her desk, almost disgusted.

"Wait, you actually think someone's cute Kaoru?! I'm calling Misao and Megumi right now!" Amber grabbed the phone just to have Kaoru grab it from her.

"Absolutely not! I said he was cute, not that I wanted to date him or anything. Misao would flip and try to get me to go out with him or something."

"Maybe you need to go out Kaoru. There are millions of good looking guys that come in here everyday and you turn every one of them down!"

"I can't. I don't want to go through that again." She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Misao told me that someone did something to you but she never told me what."

"I can't talk about it right now. I'm going to go get some lunch now." Kaoru grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

"Why don't you just tell everyone the truth? I mean you told Sano and I." Aoshi's voice came over her cell phone.

"It's just complicated and you know that. The only reason you and Sano know is because I was going through a difficult time between my parents and Shinta."

"Yeah, but Kaoru, not all men are bad. I'm marrying Misao and soon as Sano can afford it he plans to marry Megumi."

"But how many times has Misao or Megumi gotten there heart broken by a cheating boyfriend? Pretty often."

"Kaoru, if you want to find a man that truly loves and respects you then you're going to have to go through some hard times. I think you should get to know this Kenshin guy a little better."

"Fine." Kaoru sighed.

"I'm glad I could help. I have to go know Kaoru."

"Bye." Kaoru dropped her phone back into her purse and finished up her salad.

She needed to get back to work.

Somehow, she had to try and snag this Kenshin guy and tonight's delivery would be a good start.

* * *

Kaoru had the painting wrapped and decided to use the company truck to deliver the painting herself.

Before getting out, she took out her hair tie and let her hair cascade down her back.

She also removed her jacket so she was just wearing her knee-length red dress with a low v-neckline to reveal just enough cleavage.

She had to stop letting Megumi and Misao buy her clothes.

With one last mirror check, she went inside to see if Kenshin could help her with the painting.

* * *

This time around everything was unpacked and the entrance actually looked like, well, an entrance.

There was a desk and computer and everything.

"I figured you be here." Hiko popped out from the hallway.

"I need a little help with this painting. It's kind of heavy."

"Sure, if you have a minute Kenshin can help you. Why don't you come watch, Kenshin and Yahiko are showing some students their skills."

"Of course." Kaoru followed him down the hall to the room on the very end.

He slid open the door to reveal the actual training room.

Kenshin and Yahiko were both dressed in a gi and hakama and glistening with sweat. (A/N: I probably wrote the wrong terms but oh well…you know what I mean.)

"Kenshin's actually more experienced than Yahiko and could beat him in seconds but he's showing off." Hiko whispered.

Kaoru chuckled at that.

With one swift movement, Kenshin finally finished off Yahiko.

The students were all amazed.

"Kenshin, you should never leave a woman who looks this good in a dress waiting." Hiko called.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru blushed.

Kenshin stepped out into the hall with Kaoru, shutting the noise in the room.

"Your dad was telling me that you're really good at kendo and you were just showing off. Any truth to that?" Kaoru asked as she led him out to the truck.

"I like to make my brother feel better which my dad insists is showing off." Kenshin panted.

"Maybe I can come and watch you more often." Kaoru said as she opened the back of the truck.

"Anytime."

Kenshin lifted the painting with ease.

"I'm embarrassed, either I'm really weak or you're really strong." Kaoru chuckled.

"You shouldn't be, I assume it's been a while since you practiced kendo."

"Yeah, my parents are divorced so my dad usually flies out here to see me."

"My class is about over so if you'd like I'm sure you could do some practicing."

"I'd love to." Kaoru said as she followed Kenshin back inside.

Kenshin placed the painting behind the desk for safe keeping so he could hang it up later.

"Since it'd be kind of difficult to practice in that, you should probably change. I'm sure there's a uniform that will fit you in that room." Kenshin pointed to the first door on the left.

"Thanks." Kaoru disappeared behind the door, which she decided to leave unlocked. After all, it worked for Misao.

After fully dressing, Kaoru took her hair tie from her wrist and once again pulled her hair back.

She folded her clothes and set them in a corner before stepping out into the hallway.

Kenshin was seeing off his last student when he sensed her presence.

There was just something about her, something familiar but different at the same time.

"Are you ready?" Kenshin handed her a wooden sword.

She nodded and followed him back to the training room which was now totally empty.

She'd never truly realized how truly handsome he was.

Kaoru stood opposite of Kenshin, getting into a defensive stance.

"Go easy on me." She winked.

Kenshin nodded and took a few steps forward, neither of them taking their eyes off each other.

Kenshin attempted to surprise her but Kaoru blocked his swing.

"How long has it been since you held a sword?"

"About 9 years, why?"

"I was expecting you to be a bit more rusty, my brother sometimes misses that one."

"I have a different style."

Kenshin tried to get her on her right side just to have her block again.

That's when she surprised Kenshin by trying a technique he hadn't seen in quite a while, one only someone who studied under _him_ could know.

But Kenshin blocked before sneaking in a move that she didn't have time to block.

Unfortunately, it caused Kenshin to lose balance and he and Kaoru crashed down to the floor.

It was an awkward position for the both of them.

Kenshin was propped up on top of her while she lay beneath him, their lips almost touching.

She felt something familiar about his touch, it was soothing.

And his violet eyes brought her back to a simpler times, times with Shinta.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as Kenshin gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.

In the heat of the moment, Kenshin pressed his lips down softly against hers.

Kaoru was almost too shocked to respond.

She felt his warm tongue trace her bottom lip and she instinctively opened, letting her tongue meet his in a passionate battle.

He kissed like Shinta had too.

She shook the thought from her head, she was with Kenshin, not Shinta!

Kenshin pulled back when he heard the door slid open.

Hiko and Yahiko stood in the doorway, a smug grin on Hiko's face.

"Oh my god! I swear I don't do that often, I'm so sorry!" Kaoru pushed herself up off the floor.

Kenshin said nothing but just blushed, waiting for his father to say something.

"Come on Yahiko, we need to head home." Hiko pushed the kid down the hall, knowing not to even touch on the situation.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, who was staring intently at the floor.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, I kissed you."

"Kenshin, I'd like to do this again. I really like you." She murmured, kind of hoping he won't hear her.

"Ok, let's take everything else a little slower though." Kenshin gave a shy smile.

"Right. I should probably get going now." Kaoru made her way down the hall to change.

* * *

Kaoru stepped back out to see Kenshin, who had also changed, standing at the front door waiting for her.

"I'm about to head home." Kenshin held the door open for her.

"Goodnight Kenshin." Kaoru walked past him and over to the company truck, which she had to return that night.

"I want to see you tomorrow Kaoru!" He called.

"I'll come by after work." She called back.

He watched as she drove away.

"It's been a while, maybe dad was right about me dating again." Kenshin shrugged before getting into his own car and heading to his apartment.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know things are going fast with Kenshin and Kaoru but that's just to show how must chemistry they already have…also, in a chapter or two the whole ordeal with Shinta will be explained in depth. And why he doesn't remember Kaoru will be explained eventually. I hope you all liked it and sorry, I know things are kinda confusing! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry! I couldn't find the time to update last weekend! Here's chapter 3!

**

* * *

**

Forgetting Shinta

Chapter 3

_Kaoru was overjoyed when she finally stepped in from the cold rain._

_Right now she just needed two loving parents who could listen to her._

_As she shut the door a cold rush of air conditioner hit her already freezing body._

_Shivering, she looked in the kitchen for her mother but instead found a note._

_"Gone shopping." Kaoru read aloud._

_Needing a change of clothes, she made her way up the stairs to her room._

_Remembering the new clothes her mother had bought her, Kaoru opened the door to her parents bedroom._

_Kaoru trembled at the sight before her._

_Her father lay in bed with one of his twenty year old students._

_His father pulled his lips away at the sound of Kaoru's sob._

_She ran to the only place she could truly trust._

Kaoru awoke on Kenshin's shoulder.

She must have fallen asleep during the movie.

She and Kenshin had been 'seeing each other' for about two weeks now.

"Did you sleep well?" He whispered, though the credits had just began to roll and the people leaving were noisy.

"I'm so sorry, I was just extremely sleepy." She yawned.

Kenshin grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Trying to get the feeling back in her legs, she let Kenshin lead her out of the theater.

"Do you want me to take you home for a nap?" Kenshin released her hand and instead placed it on the small of her back.

"Are you kidding me? I have the world's two most annoying roommates."

"We can go to my apartment if you want, it's just me there."

"That'd be nice." Kaoru leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked to Kenshin's silver car.

Kaoru almost fell asleep when she sat down in the car but managed to stay awake a little while longer.

* * *

Sano and Megumi sat together on the couch watching tv, or rather Sano was watching tv and Megumi was reading.

Misao stormed into the apartment with Aoshi following behind her.

She hopped over the back of the couch and landed in between Sano and Megumi.

"What's wrong with you?" Megumi asked, not tearing her eyes from her book.

"She's upset with me." Aoshi sighed before sitting in the chair that sat next to the couch.

"Megumi, did you know that both Aoshi and Sano know why Kaoru refuses to date?"

"We all know Misao, something happened between her and this guy she used to know." Megumi tried to concentrate.

"That's what she told you and me, but they know everything and Aoshi refuses to tell me."

Megumi dropped her book and turned to Sano.

"Sorry, your mind trick won't work on me this time Megumi! Aoshi and I have been sworn to secrecy and do you know what a woman who knows kendo can do to you if you piss her off? She knows the perfect place to hide the bodies too!" Sano turned to Aoshi, who'd also been threatened.

"Look, we just can't tell you. When Kaoru wants to tell you, she'll tell you." Aoshi tried to be more subtle than Sano.

"Where the hell is Kaoru anyway?" Misao turned to Aoshi, who avoided her gaze.

"You know where she is?" Sano also turned to Aoshi.

"Not for sure but she did mention something to me a few weeks ago about this guy…"

"And you didn't tell us!" Megumi and Misao shouted in unison.

"It wasn't my place."

"You couldn't tell me?!" Sano yelled.

"I did, you were drunk."

"Oh…well couldn't you tell me when I was sober?!" Sano yelled in his defense.

"Come on guys, the reason she didn't tell you is because you'd react this way. Don't ruin it for her."

"I just can't believe she told you guys over us." Misao whined as she leaned against Megumi.

"I must say that does offend me a little." Megumi pushed Misao away.

"Kaoru was a total mess when she moved here so she learned to trust us more than anyone. Here." Aoshi pulled one of Kaoru's photo albums from the shelf and tossed it to Misao.

Misao opened it revealing pictures of Kaoru, Sano, and Aoshi when they were in high school.

"Wow, you guys were weird." Misao turned the pages slowly.

"We were outcasts. Kaoru was emotionally unhealthy, Sano was a problem child from a poor family, and my rich father wanted nothing to do with my mother and I. She lived next door to my mother and I and her mom was the most amazing woman ever."

"And I lived on the other side of Kaoru. That woman is still the best cook in the world in my eyes." Sano reminisced.

"Ok, so you guys have history but we have history with her too." Megumi closed the album.

"Listen, when she comes home tell her everything you just told us. Tell her it bothers you and that you want to be a part of her life too. Now I have a meeting to get to so I'll see you later." Aoshi kissed Misao's cheek before exiting the apartment.

"I should probably split too." Sano jumped off the couch and slammed the door behind him.

"What should we do now?" Megumi turned to Misao who'd taken Sano's spot.

"We wait."

* * *

_"Mommy?" Kaoru held the dojo phone to her ear as she laid in the center of the room._

_"I'll be home as soon as I can Kaoru." Her mother's sullen voice replied._

_"What's going to happen between you and daddy?"_

_"I don't know right now honey. Just stay where you are. Never forget that I love you." Kaoru's mother hung up the phone._

_Tear streamed from Kaoru's eyes._

_When was this going to end?_

Kaoru awoke in Kenshin's bed, wrapped up in his blankets.

He lay next to her sleeping peacefully.

It was 3am.

"Something wrong?" Kenshin rolled over to face her, very groggy.

"No, just a nightmare."

"Come here." Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

His bare chest was warm against her face.

"I won't let you have anymore bad dreams."

She fell back asleep in his arms.

* * *

_Kaoru stared out the window._

_It'd been a long plane ride and she was about to arrive at her new home._

_"Don't worry honey, everything's going to be ok." Kaoru's mother squeezed her knee._

_It's been a pretty quick divorce, her father hadn't even fought for custody._

_The taxi came to a stop in front of an old tan and brick house._

_Kaoru grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and her mother grabbed her own._

_"The moving truck should be here in the next few days so we'll have to make due for now." They strolled up the walkway together to the white front door._

_Her mother unlocked the door and stepped inside._

_For her and her mother it was a pretty good house._

_It had two floors counting the basement._

_"We have three rooms, the one at the very end of the hall will be mine but you can pick between the other two rooms."_

_Kaoru nodded making her way to the one on the right._

_At the moment, she had other things on her mind._

_Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep on the floor._

Kaoru awoke once again, this time to Kenshin's alarm.

"Good morning." Kenshin yawned and threw his loose hair back into it's ponytail.

"You get up a 5am on Sunday?" Kaoru sat up.

"Yeah, I've got to make sure my dad's not passed out on the street somewhere. He hits all the bars on Saturday night."

"Is he a heavy drinker?"

"Yeah, ever since mom died. She died the year after Yahiko-"

Kenshin's cell phone began to vibrate on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Dad didn't come home again last night."

It was Yahiko.

"Ok, I'll try to find him as soon as I drop off Kaoru."

"Oh, so Kaoru's sleeping over at your apartment now? Dad will be more than excited to hear that."

"Goodbye Yahiko!" Kenshin slammed his phone shut.

"I'll get my purse."

* * *

Megumi and Misao had fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for Kaoru all night.

"Misao, wake up." Megumi kicked her in the side.

"I don't wanna!" Misao groaned.

"Don't you have to go see Okina today?" Megumi asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"If I'm not working today then I'm not going, I can see him any other day of the week." She curled up in a ball, trying to fall back asleep.

"Whatever." Megumi gave her hair a quick brush with her fingers and began to stand up, until she heard the apartment door unlocking.

Misao must have heard it too because she shot up and rubbed her eyes.

Kaoru entered, her hair a little sloppy and her make up gone.

"Good morning." Megumi greeted, sitting backwards on the couch so she could see Kaoru.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up this early?" Kaoru slipped off her shoes and stood by the door under their gazes.

"What were you doing out so late?" Misao turned to the same position as Megumi.

Kaoru's smile faded to a frown.

"Don't even bother, Aoshi already told us you were dating some guy." Megumi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wow, that's real mature guys, attack me because I don't tell you every single detail of my life. What is this high school?"

"Excuse me? What was that? That was probably way more immature than us being upset that you tell everything to Aoshi and Sano and nothing to us?" Misao spat back.

"You guys don't need to know any of that stuff, especially about my past."

"And they do?!" Megumi raised her voice a little.

"I've know Aoshi and Sano for a long time."

"Kaoru, you've known us for a long time too! I met you at the Aoiya five years ago! And you met Megumi seven years ago when her father preformed surgery on your mom's back. How long did you know Aoshi and Sano before telling them what happened?"

Kaoru said nothing and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"That could have gone better?" Megumi stood to go into the kitchen.

"I think she deserved that." Misao said coldly.

"It was something that could be avoided."

* * *

_Kaoru awoke to bright red an blue lights flashing through the blinds from outside._

_"Kaoru! Wake up!" Her mother's panicked voice cried._

_Kaoru pushed herself off the floor and followed her mother down the hall and out the front door._

_There was a police car that sat on the corner, it's lights flashing violently._

_A woman, two police officers, and a teenaged boy stood in the neighbor's driveway._

_"What do you think's going on?" Kaoru's mother questioned, holding her robe close to her body._

_"Is that Sanosuke again?" Another woman with long black hair appeared behind them._

_"Who?" Kaoru's mother turned to face the woman._

_"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Tsuki Mayumi and this is my son Aoshi. We live next door." Tsuki pointed to the house to the left of them._

_"It's really a pleasure, I'm Miyoko Ameki and this is my daughter Kaoru. Now who's that?"_

_"That's Sanosuke Sagara, the son of Sora Sagara. He's had some trouble since his dad died."_

_Kaoru stood back with Aoshi as the two women chatted away._

_"Don't let what other people say about Sano fool you. He's one of the greatest guys I know."_

_In a matter of moments the cops left the boy in his mother's custody._

_"I'm sure Sano's sorry for waking all of you up!" Mrs. Sagara pushed her son forward to apologize._

_"Sorry." Sano mumbled._

_"What'd you do this time?" Aoshi called."This isn't the place." Sano merely grinned._

_"By the way, this is our new neighbor Kaoru." Aoshi pointed to Kaoru._

_"A girl huh? This should be fun." Sano gave a sassy grin._

_"Kaoru." Her mother called._

_With a frown she followed her mother inside._

_She'd leave the mystery behind these boys for another day._

Kaoru shook the memory from her head.

Maybe they were right.

She'd told Sano and Aoshi about Shinta just days after she'd met them.

Kaoru approached her closet and grabbed a cardboard box from the top shelf.

She carried it over to the door and stepped out in the living room where Misao and Megumi were eating breakfast.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything. I'm sorry about being so bitchy."

"We were a little bitchy too." Misao got up to hug her best friend.

Kaoru sat down on the couch with Megumi on one side and Misao on the other.

With a deep breath, she opened the box.

And there he was.

* * *

A/N: Wow, as I wrote that last sentence it sounded kinda morbid. I immediately thought "Dude! That sounds like his body is in there!" but don't worry, it's more of the memory of him. Next chapter we dive into why Kaoru doesn't recognize Kenshin as Shinta! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ugh! I started school Friday! Good news: More inspiration! Bad news: Getting up before the crack of dawn and less time to goof off! :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**

* * *

**

Forgetting Shinta

Chapter 4

Kaoru pulled a picture frame from the box.

It was a picture of him and her sitting on a rock in the creek.

"This is Shinta. He was an orphan so moved around a lot and he hated people. You know, the loner type. People say that black wasn't his natural hair color but it didn't matter to me."

Misao and Megumi sat by silently, wanting her to continue.

"He moved in with the family down the street at the beginning of summer and spent most of his time at the Yukishiro house. I guess I kind of fell for him when he started coming over to my dad's dojo. Then he asked me so sweetly if I'd be his girlfriend. We'd been 'dating' for about a two months when I overheard Tomoe's brother say Shinta had been making out with Tomoe in the fishing shack for the past month. I didn't want to believe it but I marched straight down to the fishing shack in the pouring rain anyway. I opened the door and sure enough. It just hurt so bad considering he was the first person I even truly loved. Then when I got home I caught my dad in bed with another woman. I felt really shitty. Even when I moved here there were people getting cheated on left and right and I didn't want to go through that whole mess again. I began to believe that I was a cheating magnet, Sano and Aoshi got cheated on every time they had a girlfriend in high school."

"Wow." Megumi murmured.

"Yeah, that really sucks Kaoru."

"Oh, I was actually talking about the fact that Sano could actually get a girl in high school. But yes, you do seem to be doomed when it comes to love."

"Thanks Megumi, you're so encouraging." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"But now you have a new guy and he hasn't cheated on you right?"

"Kenshin's so sweet and he really likes kendo. I feel really comfortable with him."

"We should all go out on a date sometime! That'd be so fun!" Misao squealed.

The three girls turned around at the sound of their door opening.

Aoshi stepped in and removed his shoes.

"What are you guys doing up at this hour?" He questioned.

"Working some things out." Kaoru smiled.

Aoshi peered over Kaoru's shoulder into the box, staring at the picture of Shinta.

"Aoshi, what are you doing here anyway?" Misao leaned up to kiss him.

"You left this at my apartment." Aoshi handed Misao a light blue teddy bear.

Misao hugged it tightly.

"I think Misao's idea is good. We should do a group date."

"I don't know guys."

"Come on Kaoru!" Misao begged.

"What's the big deal, we do group dates all the time." Aoshi poured himself a cup of coffee.

"They want me to bring Kenshin."

"Why not? There's this nice restaurant next to my office that we could go to."

Kaoru gave it a long thought.

"I guess I could ask him."

"Yes!" Misao cheered.

"How does this Friday at 7pm sound?"

"Great."

* * *

Kenshin stood in front of his bathroom mirror, fidgeting with the collar of his lavender dress shirt.

"You look fine." Kaoru assured him.

"I don't want your friends to think I'm a slob or something."

"Trust me, Sano's more of a slob than you could ever be."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

The lights were dimmed in the restaurant, giving off a romantic mood.

They awkwardly sat at the table in silence.

"Kenshin, these are my friends, Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, and Sano. Guys this is Kenshin Himura." She introduced everyone.

"It's a pleasure." Kenshin replied shyly.

"A man with manners." Megumi smiled.

"Ok guys, order whatever you want, it's my treat." Aoshi announced.

"Are you sure?" Kenshin questioned.

"It's fine." Aoshi continued to look down at the menu.

There was just something not right about Kenshin.

He looked oddly familiar.

The waiter came by and took their orders.

The guys were making small talk but Aoshi sat pondering.

"Aoshi, is something wrong?" Misao whispered.

"I'm fine honey."

Misao shrugged it off and continued talking to Kaoru and Kenshin.

Aoshi peered over at Kenshin again.

He knew he'd seen those violet eyes before.

It hit him when Kenshin smiled.

He looked like Shinta in that picture Kaoru had.

But was it even possible this guy could be him?

The chances were like one in a million.

It didn't matter, he wanted to know anyway.

"I'll be right back." Aoshi announced before getting up and stepping outside.

"What was that about?" Kaoru questioned.

"You know Aoshi, it's probably another business call." Misao replied coolly.

They ignored it and went back to their conversation.

* * *

Aoshi held his cell to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello." A deep voice answered.

"Hey, Saitou, it's me Aoshi."

"And?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Ugh, why am I not surprised?"

"I need you to do a background check on someone."

"Name?"

"I'm not sure if it's his real name but it's Kenshin Himura. If you don't find anything with that, try Shinta."

"Ok, I'll call you back when I find something."

"Thanks Saitou." Aoshi said before hanging up.

For now he'd just have to wait.

* * *

Dinner rolled by smoothly and the girls decided to freshen up before they went for a stroll in the park that was across the street.

"So, what do you think?" Kaoru questioned while fixing her eyeliner.

"He's sweet, polite, and handsome." Megumi yawned.

"I think he's pretty amazing Kaoru. Not many girls can snag a guy like him. Well, besides me." Misao giggled.

Megumi just rolled her eyes at the petite girl standing beside her.

They stepped out after primping to only see Kenshin and Sano waiting for them.

Saitou had called back.

* * *

When they went outside, Aoshi was leaning up against the restaurant with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you tonight Aoshi?" Misao grabbed his hand before following the others across the street.

"I can't talk about it right now." He murmured.

The information that Saitou had given his was heavy on his mind.

Kenshin Himura was the same Shinta that had hurt Kaoru.

Kaoru was happy but if that guy hurt her again Aoshi wouldn't know what to do.

She was like a sister to him.

He had to tell her.

She needed to know.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to make it so short this time, I felt like the chapter should end with an evil cliffy! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm such a terrible author! I'm so sorry I have taken so long to update! I've started school again so it seems like I never have time!! I understand if you don't love me anymore and those who do still love me I'm sorry! Anyways, on with chapter 5!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

**

* * *

**

Forgetting Shinta

Chapter 5

After their big 'group date' Aoshi took Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru back to their apartment.

Kaoru was smiling and laughing like he'd never seen her do before.

The girls just kept chatting about Kenshin.

Deep down inside, he didn't want to tell her.

He didn't want to be the one to shatter her smile.

"Kaoru?" Aoshi interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Do you seriously love this man?"

The entire car got silent.

Misao was about to scold him when Kaoru answered.

"I truly believe I do."

Megumi and Misao hugged Kaoru with a huge squeal.

There was no way he could tell Kaoru.

He's have to take Sano and Saito and go visit him.

He'll never hurt Kaoru ever again.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on that gorgeous morning.

Saitou and Sano were waiting outside of Aoshi's office building for him.

When Aoshi arrived not a word was said.

Sano had been in total shock when he heard the news.

Even Saitou, who'd never particularly got along with Kaoru, felt bad for her.

"I hope this is painless. The last thing we want to do I ruin this for Kaoru." Aoshi sighed as an employee pulled up with his car.

Sano and Saitou merely nodded before piling in.

* * *

They were at the dojo before they knew it.

The front door was unlocked and at the front desk was Hiko.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Hiko gave a false smile.

"We're looking for Kenshin. We're friends of Kaoru." Sano announced.

Yahiko and Kenshin stepped out from the training room drenched in sweat and entered the main entrance.

"Aoshi, Sano, what can I do for you?" Kenshin smiled.

"We need to talk."

The room grew still but Kenshin nodded and invited them into the training room.

The sat in the center of the room casually and Kenshin waited for Aoshi to speak.

"Do you remember studying at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo at any point in time?"

"Yes, when I was a teenager. Before I was adopted. Why?"

"Do you remember this girl?" Aoshi held out a picture of Kaoru when she first moved in.

"No, I've met a lot of teenaged girls with black hair. What's with the sudden interrogation?"

"Who was your girlfriend before you dated Tomoe?"

"How did you-"

"Just answer the question."

Kenshin gave it some real hard thought.

"I humored a little girl before Tomoe. She looked kind of like the girl in that picture."

Aoshi pulled out the picture from Kaoru's house and laid it down before Kenshin.

"How'd you get this?" Kenshin covered his mouth in shock.

Aoshi laid down one more picture of the modern Kaoru.

"They're one and the same Shinta."

* * *

Kaoru was heading down to pick up a few paintings from a warehouse where she heard a phone ringing in her purse.

She glanced down to see Kenshin's phone.

He must have forgotten it the other night.

She picked it up and the caller ID read 'love of my life.'

She felt her heart jump.

Not again!

She pushed those thoughts aside and calmly answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Umm, Tomoe Yukishiro. Who is this?"

The phone fell to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

The room was unnervingly still.

Kenshin sat in deep thought.

"Well? What are you going to do?"

"I was a foolish kid back then. I hated everyone because of the way my parents treated me and I just didn't care. I felt sorry for her because it was obvious her dad was cheating. I feel terrible about what I've done."

"You mean you honestly didn't know it was her?"

"I hated moving from town to town and house to house. I used girls all the time. There was a lot of them too. Tomoe was my first serious girlfriend. We'd just broken up about a month before Kaoru and I started dating."

Aoshi shrugged, not sure what to say.

"She truly has turned into a gorgeous woman though." Kenshin smiled before picking up her picture.

"So, what are we going to tell her?" Sano interrupted.

Aoshi's phone began to vibrate on his hip.

It was Misao.

"Yes dear?"

Aoshi's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Calm down and tell me exactly what's going on."

After a short period of time he hung up.

"Kaoru's in the hospital, there's been an accident."

* * *

Misao was pacing back in forth in the waiting room while Megumi sat patiently by the doors.

Kenshin was frantic and fidgety the entire ride to the hospital.

"This cell phone was the cause of it is what they say." Megumi held up Kenshin's phone.

"How'd she get my phone?" Kenshin grabbed it from Megumi's hand.

He had three missed calls.

They all were from Tomoe.

"Oh no." Kenshin had to take a seat.

"What happened?" Aoshi questioned.

"Tomoe called."

Misao shot Aoshi a curious glance.

"Ladies, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Kaoru's eyes opened to a bright room.

Her body and heart hurt.

She felt tears trickle from her eyes.

"Miss Kamiya? Are you awake?" an older man examined her eyes.

"What? What happened?"

"You were using your cell phone and blew a stoplight. The car couldn't stop in time."

It was all coming back to her, Tomoe and everything.

"It's all her fault…she does this every time…" Kaoru faded back out of consciousness.

* * *

Misao and Megumi were more than shocked, they were furious!

"How could you do something like that to her! I should kick your ass right now!" Misao yelled.

"Stop it Misao, we've all done things we aren't proud of."

Misao crossed her arms but did as Aoshi told her.

The doctor stepped out and the room grew silent.

"You may go in and see her now, thankfully she just has a few broken bones. She's sleeping now."

They all rushed to see their friend.

* * *

It was now late and everyone had gone home besides Kenshin.

He knew he should have deleted her number a long time ago.

This was all his fault.

He leaned over and kissed Kaoru's bruised cheek.

She didn't deserve this.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. Goodbye."

He got up and left, knowing exactly where he had to go.

That night he got on that plane with no intention of coming back.

* * *

A/N: I know, it wasn't very long and it was kind of vague but I just don't know what's wrong with my creativity these days!! I hope the next chapter will be better and hopefully up sooner! Thanks to all of you who continued to read and please, please, please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, I say I can update earlier and I actually do it later. I am sooooo sooooo sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything else that is not mine =)

* * *

It was raining again.

The day seemed so clear in his mind now, it was almost unbelievable.

When he'd been adopted he'd wanted to throw away everything from his past and had blocked it all off in the deepest pits of his mind.

The town looked almost exactly the way it was when he left it.

Thunder boomed loudly in the sky above as he approached the all too familiar place.

The Kamiya dojo looked worn after it's many years of use.

Kenshin cautiously opened the door and was amazed at the sight that lay before him.

Kaoru's father lay on the floor with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

He was filthy and hardly recognizable.

"Who are you boy?" his words slurred together as he sat up.

"My name is Kenshin sir. I came to ask you a few questions regarding your daughter."

"Kaoru? Have you seen my beautiful Kaoru? She probably looks like her mother now, but no one can ever be quite as beautiful as her mother."

"Sir, didn't you cheat on you wife?"

"I did that for show kid! I didn't want Kaoru to think that her mother was the reason for our separation!"

"What?" Kenshin questioned.

"My wife wasn't quite as innocent as she seemed. She was having an affair with her boss. Despite her betrayal I loved that woman and Kaoru looked up to her. She never found out that I knew about her little secret so I did what I had to do for Kaoru."

Kenshin was in total disbelief.

"Why do you ask boy? Do you know where my Kaoru is?"

"Yes sir, I'm in love with her."

"Could you do me a favor then boy?"

"Hm?"

"Tell her I'm very sorry for all that I've done and that I love her very much."

"I don't know how long it will be before I see her but I swear I'll tell her somehow."

"You're a good man."

* * *

Kaoru lay amongst her friends in almost total disbelief.

In her lap lay a letter Kenshin left her.

"It's really hard to believe. He's so different now." she whispered.

The rest of them remained silent, unsure of what to say.

Tears began to form in Kaoru's eyes.

It was just all too much, he'd hurt her twice now.

"Kaoru, I know that being one of your best friends I'm usually supposed to agree with you on such relationship decisions, but I think you and Kenshin are meant to be. God didn't bring him back to you just to crush you. I think you need to go set things straight with him. I think you need to set things straight with your father too." Misao whispered.

"Even if I wanted to that, I don't have a clue as to where Kenshin has gone." she sighed.

"I think you should wait a little while Kaoru. I'm sure he'll resurface." Sano gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

* * *

And so the days passed, Kenshin hadn't been seen in forever and Kaoru went on with her busy life.

Misao and Aoshi got married months later in June and everything seemed to be at peace.

The first week of July Kaoru went to visit her mother, which proved to be a big mistake.

She was going through some boxes in the attic, searching for some of her old belongings when she came a cross a box marked 'private'.

Kaoru had always been known to be a bit too nosey so opened the box.

Her eyes widened as she caught a glance at the pictures and letters that lay sprawled everywhere.

It was her mother and Mr. Jin, who'd been her boss many years ago.

Everything in the box dated back to at least a year before her father's unfaithfulness.

Her entire body grew numb and tears began to surface.

She grabbed the one letter that was dated after the divorce and noticed it was from her father.

She read aloud to herself:

"I'm sorry things had to end this way darling. I couldn't bare the suffering any longer and I tried not to hurt Kaoru. It's better that she hates me rather than blame you for not being there. I just want you to know I still love you and will until the day I die. I'm more sorry than you could ever understand. Goodbye my love."

Her silent tears turned to loud sobs as she tried to hold herself tightly.

"He knew! He knew the whole time! He didn't want to hurt me! He did this for you! You damn whore he did this for you!" she screamed.

Kaoru's mother came up the stairs but froze when she saw the box.

Kaoru also froze when she caught a glimpse at her mother.

"Kaoru, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! I hated him for so many years because he was trying to protect you! How could you fucking do that to him! He loved you!"

"That's enough Kaoru! I didn't ask him to do anything and though he did it for you and I, he still cheated on me!"

Kaoru shook her head and pushed passed her.

"And where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to see my daddy!" she yelled and slammed the front door.

* * *

The flight was long but it was worth it.

The town was just as beautiful as it'd been all those years ago.

She stopped in front of the stone pathway leading up to the Kamiya dojo.

With a deep breath she marched up to the dojo and slid the doors open.

In the middle of the room sat a man with long red hair tied in a ponytail.

His violet eyes sparkled in the light.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin nearly jumped at the sight of the girl.

"Kaoru?" a rough male voice echoed as a middle aged man stepped forward.

"Daddy!" Kaoru kicked off her shoes and ran embrace the old man.

"Kaoru, I've missed you so much!" tears were clearly welling up in her father's eyes as he hugged her tightly.

"Daddy! I found out about everything! I've blamed you this whole time! I'm so sorry daddy!" she was also on the verge of tears.

Kenshin stood back and let the two have a moment.

Kaoru pulled away and turned to him.

"Kenshin I-"

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I was a fool all those years ago. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me."

"Kenshin, you never hurt me. Shinta did, but when we were together as Kenshin and Kaoru it was the most amazing weeks of my life. The whole realization that you and Shinta were the same person really freaked me out but over the time you've been gone I realized something. I realized that I'm in love with you."

Kenshin was in total shock.

"And you best not turn her down in front of her father." he chuckled and placed his hand on his sword.

"I love you too Kaoru. I want to be with you but this time we can start over as Kenshin and Kaoru. I very willing to leave Shinta behind."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

She knew with Kenshin she'd finally gotten her happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: The End! Thanks so much for those reviewers who kept with me despite the fact that I was lazy towards the end with my updating! Sorry!


End file.
